Fight by Your Side
by MFerDLF
Summary: "I am not allowed to go back. I will round up everyone I can and take them to the battle in Greece. I will fight by your side."


**A/N: Man, this has been sitting in my computer since April, and I just... blegh. *I tried***

**Anyway, a worst-case scenario take of the events. Why not?**

**I do not own PJO/HOO.**

* * *

The sound of animated conversation is enough to cover the occasional creak from the woods; the light of the fire is enough to dim even the slightest preoccupation amidst the Romans.

But not everyone is convinced they are going to fight for good. Reyna is one of them.

She sits sulking in front of the fire they had started earlier, petting her dogs absent-mindedly. Reyna looks around, mentally calculating the possibilities if the unthinkable were to happen. She does not like her odds.

She does not say anything, but she is listening intently at every conversation. Reyna is quick to notice Octavian walking around, from group to group of campers, using his skills as an orator to talk any doubt out of anyone, convincing even the most skeptical.

Eventually, Octavian finds her alone and quiet. He notes how her grave mood is beginning to affect some of the Romans: they are beginning to shift uneasily when they see her, so disapproving of everything, and steal looks at the parked vans, almost as if they were hoping for someone to order them back to California.

Octavian stands in front of her, silhouetted against the fire and (Reyna is sure it is to mock her) makes a reverence. Reyna grits his teeth at his antics.

"With all due respect, Praetor-" he drawls, but he is interrupted.

"Oh, spit it out already!" Reyna snaps uncharacteristically. Her patience ran out long ago.

Octavian smiles crookedly, sardonically. "Why so serious, Reyna? Aren't you happy we're going to put an end to this Greek mess?" He raises his tone in purpose, making sure to be heard. His words attract some curious stares.

Reyna notices this and gets angrier. "_Are_ you really this stupid or are you feigning to spite me?" she inquires between gritted teeth. She is careful to keep her voice down, contrary to Octavian.

Octavian pretends to be hurt, his manners almost theatrical in Reyna's scrutinizing eyes. "I don't understand."

"Oh, but you do, and all too well." Reyna is sure he has been planning this all along, only now he is carrying his plan out. She is no more than a piece in this game he plays, luckily an obstacle.

She knows her options and her place. It takes her less than a second to decide.

She stands up to her full height and tilts her chin up. Her voice is raised when she exclaims, "The  
Greeks are not our enemies! Gaea is, and we should know better than to follow her plans." She looks around frantically."_We should not fight each other_, can't you see?" Her tone has an edge of hysteria.

It takes a moment for her words to sink in. When they do, a heavy silence settles. The campers stare at each other, unsure what to do and whom to obey.

Octavian gives her a snake's smile and moves his hand slightly so it rests in the handle of his knife. A silent threat, but Reyna stands her ground.

She can feel her stomach drop and a cold feeling settling over her when she figures out his strategy: Octavian is playing the role of a calm, collected leader while their true praetor is shouting herself off hysterically.

"We have a traitor of Rome between us tonight. You know how it goes," Octavian sentences quietly. He looks at her solemnly, extends his fist and gives her a _thumbs down_. Its meaning does not go unnoticed.

Reyna was prepared for this. Still, she is horror-struck, momentarily frozen as four of Octavian's people rush to grab her.

She turns and runs, hoping to at least be able to warn the Greeks in time, whistling along the way for Scipio.

She can see from the corner of her eyes Aurum and Argentium forming a semi-circle around her.  
They bare their teeth and growl, giving Reyna time to mount and take off.

Hot tears burn her eyes as she grabs on tight to Scipio's mane.

* * *

At one point during the night, she commands Scipio to glide to a stop.

She lets her pegasus rest while she herself waits for dawn. It was already time to take part in this war.

As soon as she can, she tries to message one of the seven. Her first option is Percy, but for some reason the communication is cut.

Frowning, Reyna tries again and again before giving up completely. She then tries to contact Jason.

A somewhat blurry image of two persons form before her eyes before cleaning out, revealing Jason and Piper, both red-eyed.

With a strangled voice she says his name. "Jason. "

Startled, Jason looks up. She knows how terrible she must look, with her cheeks flushed from the cold and her hair and eyes wild. But he still answers, albeit somewhat awkwardly:"Oh. Reyna. Hi."

She looks at him pointedly. When realization dawns up on him he asks, " Where... Where are the Romans?"

Reyna shakes her head sadly. "They have accused me of treason."

"Treason?" Piper exclaims. She looks worried, but before she can add anything else, Reyna interrupts.

"I am not allowed to go back. I will round up everyone I can and take them to the battle in Greece. I will fight by your side."

And with a gesture of her hand and a purse of her lips, Reyna cuts the connection. There is nothing left to say.


End file.
